eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
The Animated Series
Backstory 5 years after the conclusion of the School Wars, Corey, a 12-year old Saiyan and a veteran of the School Wars, hopes to settle down to a peaceful life of training in a quiet suburban town known only as Peach Creek. However, upon his entrance, he sees three boys, one tall, one wearing a sock hat, and one very short, standing in perfect line, being sentenced to a "Walk of Shame" by the leader of the local "Urban Ranger" force. At first, Corey pays no mind of it, but the power levels he can sense radiating from the three were abnormal. He removed a scouter from his backpack to scan the three boys, and was shocked by the power ratings he got. They were over 100! The average human's power level is only 5. Corey concluded that the three were Saiyans. Of course, the Eds paid him no mind, but let him be their friend. Undeterred by their disbelief, Corey continued to teach them, but Eddy continued his scamming in-between. He went too far by selling all the kids of the Cul-De-Sac of Peach Creek a fake item called a "Thingamajig", which gave them nothing. However, as a local do-gooder (in terms of not letting Eddy con people out of their quarters) returned their cash, one kid got incredibly angry, so much so that not even watching Eddy/Professor Scam get owned by Jonny 2x4 and Plank/Capt. Melonhead and Splinter the WonderWood would quell it. He wanted to strike blood...He wanted to kill them! He began researching how to build Androids capable of killing them... As this continued on, Corey sent a letter to his 19-year old cousin, Drew, also a Saiyan, who lived in Virginia, to get over to northern Ohio-based Peach Creek to help him out with teaching the Eds about their heritage. Meanwhile, Kevin ran into a mysterious person named "Utonium", and together, they began a process of constructing a machine capable of belching out Prototype Androids with more than enough power to kill an average human...The attack was set for one day afterward... WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ ON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Heritage Saga This is the saga in which the Eds discover that Corey and Drew weren't actually lying to them when they were being told they were Saiyans. This runs from Episodes 1-12 in the animated series. Synopsis The first episode opens with the umpteenth reiteration of Corey saying "You are Saiyans!", with the Eds furiously denying this. Just then, three silver Prototype Androids land. Corey knows exactly what to do. He also knows that it would a great learning experience for the Eds. With a single utterance, he charges headlong into battle, Ed following close behind. Edd and Eddy reluctantly take on a third Android. With Drew's arrival, the first wave is felled. A flabbergasted Kevin sends in a slightly stronger golden wave, which are also easily destroyed. The next day, on the hill used by Corey to train the Eds, Corey and Drew tell the story of the end of the School Wars. Goku, a legendary hero, is thought to be dead afterward, but it is proved wrong when Drew attacks a mysterious stranger in a cloak, it turning out to be just that. Afterwards, our heroes learn the Kaioken. The Kaioken is used subsequently on Prototypes #16-20, Energy absorbers. Meanwhile, Kevin uses his Saibamen Jar to spread plant warriors from the School Wars on the heroes' training site for an ambush the next day, to buy himself some time for making Non-Prototype Androids. During the battle on the hill, the Kaioken times Four is used to crush the plants like bugs. However, the last Saibaman, thought to be in hiding, sprang out and nearly killed Double-D. With the near-death increase Double-D recieved, the three Eds now firmly believe they are Saiyans... A few nights later, as a sparring session on the hill commences, Kevin finishes the first batch of complete Androids...#1 through #4. They crash a sparring session. A battle erupts, with Double-D/Edd showing off his tactics by using a "Magaru Kamehameha" to destroy Android #3. Android #4 is destroyed by Ed. As Android #1 ponders why the five Saiyans are so strong, Drew and Corey subject #1 and #2 to a brutal ballet and destroy them with a Cousin-Cousin Kamehameha. However, #3 said a choice word regarding the Eds-- "Dork" -- Kevin's line of choice for degrading the Eds... In Episode #6, Kevin makes the biggest slip-up of all time...He sends out three Prototype Androids and two complete Androids to try and kill our heroes. Sarah, Ed's younger sister, is chasing Double-D when one lands and nearly hits her. Ed, Eddy, and the cousins intercept the Android, and the cousins divide to fight the two complete models, #5 and #6. The Prototypes are destroyed by the Eds. After a bit of debating, the Eds then leap into action to help out the cousins. Afterward, an interrogation to Kevin nearly ends up with Drew killing him. He is convinced to step back, though, by Corey, convinced that Kevin isn't worth the trouble. The killing instinct left him completely, and he agreed to shut off the Android maker... However, it wasn't Kevin behind this--A thought-to-be dead Professor Utonium is gathering the Chaos Emeralds. Having taught Kevin how to bulid the Androids, he now knows that Kevin and Androids will not be enough. He continues to build them, to throw the heroes off. From Episodes #7 to #10, our heroes are assaulted by one wave of Androids after another. Eventually, Goku comes along to train our heroes, knowing the evil behind it all. The big battle takes place in the streets of Peach Creek. Corey, Drew, and the Eds each utilize the Kaioken x5, but are being beaten. With teamwork, they barely manage to outpower him, when Professor Utonium, now Power Prof. due to the enhancements brought on by the suit he wears, calls upon the Emeralds he had gathered to transform into his Super form! He then proceeded to defeat the Eds. Corey and Drew are also beaten around a lot. Corey gets an idea: use the power of the entire world--as much as they can hold, anyway--to defeat the terror. With a Kaioken x10 and the power of most of the world flowing within them, Corey and Drew are beating back the evil scientist, when, infuriated, takes to the air and calls upon all the evil teachers in the world, imprisoned, to give them their hate energy. Corey and Drew counter with a full power Kamehameha. However, it doesn't seem to work. When all hope seems to vanish, suddenly, Power Prof. runs out of power! At the same time, each of the Eds use an Emerald to power up a mysterious "spear" attack, distracting the professor long enough for Corey and Drew to defeat the menace...Peace is finally restored...Or is it? Chaos Saga This is the saga in which the Sonic cast first appears. In it, the beast Chaos is released, although his later forms are not the same as they were in the game Sonic Adventure, instead resembling more of a Cell recolor. Synopsis One month had passed since Power Prof was defeated by the Saiyans. Ever since then, the Eds have been taking to training with Corey and Drew, sans Double-D, who, between sessions, studies the Chaos Emerald Power Prof. dropped when he was blasted. However, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, commonly called Eggman, has had his sights on the jewel, and planned to send in an army of badniks, or robots, to attempt to claim the jewel. Despite the large numbers, they are still easily felled by the Eds, Corey and Drew. However, it doesn't end there.... Revenge Saga The saga in which the heroes combat the alliance of Eggman and Utonium, along with their creations Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow. Synopsis Eleven months had passed since the conflict with Perfect Chaos, and the heroes, ever so wary of evil rearing its head, continue with their training.